This invention relates to a device for withdrawing and gathering a fiber web from a web delivering assembly of a carding machine. The device comprises a guide element arranged immediately downstream of the web delivering assembly and having a hollow guiding face which traverses the plane of the web. Such an arrangement is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 887,215, filed Mar. 16th, 1978, and assigned to Trutzschler GmbH & Co. KG, Monchengladbach (Federal Replublic of Germany).
Conventionally, the operational speeds of the advancing rolls and withdrawing rolls of a carding machine are adjusted stepwise. While the main cylinder of the carding machine is initially set to the full operational rpm, the advancing rolls and withdrawing rolls, such as the feeding rolls, the doffer, the crush rolls and the calender rolls, are first set to a lower starting rpm. Only after completion of the starting phase of this rotation are the advancing rolls and withdrawing rolls set to the higher rpm, at which time the web guiding elements are manually closed. In case of malfunctioning regarding the web formation, the operational rpm's of the advancing rolls and withdrawing rolls are again set to the lower rpm and, for the purpose of repair or eliminating the cause of the disturbance, the web guiding elements are manually opened.